itgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Reverse Auctions
Reverse Auction is an event in which you c an buy Non-store clothes for Diamonds and Cash. Star Imports - 27 September 2014 reverseauction.png|reverse auction 9/27/14 reverseauction2.png|reverse auction 9/27/14 pt.2 It started on 27 September 2014. You can buy nine dresses (7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash). They are all formal (or not-so-formal) evening dresses. The promotion lasted for approximately two days. Hair Styles - 12 July 2014 It started on 12 July 2014. You can buy 12 hair styles (10 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash), but they are very expensive. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. Every couple of hours the price will decrease. The promotion ended within a couple of days, so it was not around for a very long time. The cash hair styles were the very first to disappear. Ra3.png Ra1.png Hair11.PNG Hair12.PNG Hair10.PNG Hair9.PNG Hair8.PNG Hair7.PNG Hair5.PNG Hair4.PNG Hair2.PNG Hair3.PNG Hair1.PNG Reverse auction1.PNG Reverse auction.PNG Hair Styles - 28 September 2013 It started on 28th September 2013. You can buy 9 hair styles (7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash), but they are very expensive. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All the Hair Styles are Couture Items and are for , , . Every couple of hours the price will decrease. Most hair styles are inspired by a certain famous Japanese anime, and many are virtually exact copies of the hair styles of the main chracters form the show. The promotion ended within a couple of days, so it was not around for a very long time. The cash hair styles were the very first to disappear. ra2.png ra4.png ra5.png Star925_Imports.jpg|Neko Star926_Imports.jpg|Yurippe Star927_Imports.jpg|Chibiusa Star928_Imports.jpg|Venus Star929_Imports.jpg|Mars Star930_Imports.jpg|Moon Star931_Imports.jpg|Jupiter Star932_Imports.jpg|Mercury Star933_Imports.jpg|Misa Star Imports - 5 October 2013 It started on 5th October 2013. You can buy 12 Star Imports Items (but they are original Elite Members Only garments), 9 in Diamonds and 3 in Cash. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. Star957_Imports.jpg Star958_Imports.jpg Star959_Imports.jpg Star960_Imports.jpg|White Silk Diamond Cutout Dress Star961_Imports.jpg|Luscious Red Asymmetrical Dress Star962_Imports.jpg|Black Ink Satin Gown Star963_Imports.jpg|Pink Pears Gold Leaves Necklace Star964_Imports.jpg|Multi Colored Sequin Clutch Star965_Imports.jpg|Baby Blue Buckle Babydoll Dress Star966_Imports.jpg|Green Leather Envelope Clutch Star967_Imports.jpg|Black Silver Art Deco Earrings Star968_Imports.jpg|Red String Ankle Heels Star969_Imports.jpg|Magenta Black Trim Pumps Star970_Imports.jpg|Lovely Pink Square Patch Dress Star971_Imports.jpg|Soft Lavender Ruffle Dress Masks - 26 October 2013 It started on 26th October 2013. You can buy 12 Star Imports masks, 10 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash. All the masks are Couture Items and are for and . You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. Some of the masks are from horror movies (Saw and Scream series and Friday the 13rd). ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000098.jpg reversac1.png reversac2.png ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000099.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000100.jpg ra1005.jpg|Elegant Venetian Mask ra1006.jpg|Festive hockey Mask ra1007.jpg|Festive puppet Mask ra1010.jpg|Festive scary Mask ra1009.jpg|Festive Mask 'Butterfly' ra1008.jpg|Festive Mask 'Bat' ra1013.jpg|Festive Mask 'Harlequin' ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000098.jpg ra1011.jpg|Festive Mask 'Fox' ra1014.jpg|Festive Mask 'Bird' ra1015.jpg|Carnival Mask ra1016.jpg|Festive Mask 'Gold butterfly' Star Imports - 9 November 2013 It started on 9th November 2013. You can buy 9 Star Imports Items, 7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. reversac4.png reversac5.png reversac6.png Ra1042.jpg|Black Ink Satin Gown Ra1043.jpg|Hot Pink Tiger Gown Ra1044.jpg|Slit Cobalt Glitter Dress Ra1045.jpg|Cannes Film Festival Gown Ra1046.jpg|Grey Feathered Lace Dress Ra1047.jpg|Ballet Print Dress Ra1048.jpg|Cutout Hearts Lolita Dress Ra1049.jpg|Baby Blue Buckle Babydoll Dress Ra1050.jpg|Lovely Pink Square Patch Dress ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000376.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000429.jpg|These are the prices in the final hours of the Auction. One coud get most items for a fraction of a cost! Wings - 23 November 2013 It started on 23rd November 2013. You can buy 9 Star Imports Items, 7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. reversac7.png reversac8.png reversac9.png Star1061 Imports.jpg|Icarus Wings Star1062 Imports.jpg|Purple Monarch Wings Star1063 Imports.jpg|Blue Monarch Wings Star1064 Imports.jpg|Golden Monarch Wings Star1065 Imports.jpg|Maiden Virgo Angelic Wings Star1066 Imports.jpg|Egyptian Goddess Wings Star1067 Imports.jpg|Greek Goddess Wings Star1068 Imports.jpg|Daemon wings Star1069 Imports.jpg|Fairy wings Evening Dresses - 7 December 2013 It started on 7rd December 2013. You can buy 9 Star Imports Items, 7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. reversac10.png reversac11.png reversac12.png Ra1263.jpg|Cream Soda Evening Dress Ra1264.jpg|Twilight Rose Evening Dress Ra1265.jpg|Shining Gold Evening Dress Ra1266.jpg|Dazzling Red Evening Dress Ra1267.jpg|Pink Amazon Evening Dress Ra1268.jpg|Starry Sky Evening Dress Ra1269.jpg|Spring Lawn Evening Dress Ra1270.jpg|Soft Blue Evening Dress Ra1271.jpg|Beryl Crystal Evening Dress ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201113.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201117.jpg|The Final Hours Before Auction End - 2 hours and 36 minutes before end 1/2 ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201118.jpg|The Final Hours Before Auction End - 2 hours and 36 minutes before end 2/2 ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 20156.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 20157.jpg Star Imports - 21 December 2013 It started on 21st December 2013. You can buy 9 Star Imports Items, 7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. revacti.png revacti1.png revacti2.png RA1304.jpg|Pink Princess Dress RA1305.jpg|Blue Princess Dress RA1306.jpg|Ruffle Bottom Yellow Dress RA1307.jpg|Ruffle Bottom Orange Dress RA1308.jpg|Transparent Blue Club Dress with Strap RA1309.jpg|Transparent Green Club Dress with Strap RA1310.jpg|Maid Uniforms RA1311.jpg|Purple Floral Pattern Dress RA1312.jpg|Purple Floral Pattern Dress Star Imports - 4 January 2014 It started on 4th January 2014. You can buy 9 Star Imports Items (but they are original Elite Members Only garments and Vintage Imports ), 7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. EMO1390.jpg EMO1391.jpg EMO1392.jpg EMO1401.jpg|Purple Feathers Gown EMO1400.jpg|Grecian Lace Lavender Gown EMO1399.jpg|Marissa Vintage Hollywood Gown EMO1398.jpg|Royal Purple Gown EMO1397.jpg|White Logo Bag EMO1396.jpg|Heart Gem Ring EMO1395.jpg|Purple Feather Gladiator Shoes EMO1394.jpg|Fuchsia Ruffle Skirt EMO1393.jpg|Ribbed Fuchsia Top It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000050.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000049.jpg It Girl Game Faccebook Crowdstar Image 000000050.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000051.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000052.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000053.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000054.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000055.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000056.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000057.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000058.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000059.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000060.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000061.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000062.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000063.jpg Star Imports - 17 January 2014 It started on 17th January 2014. You can buy 9 Star Imports Items, 7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201533.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201543.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201544.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201534.jpg|Beige White Ball Gown with Stand Collar ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201535.jpg|Black Evening Dress with Golden Belt ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201536.jpg|White Evening Dress with Golden Belt ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201537.jpg|Golden Evening Dress with Golden Belt ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201538.jpg|Black-gold tulip dress ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201539.jpg|White and Black Long Dress ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201540.jpg|Golden White Long Sleeve Dress ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201541.jpg|Blue Atlas Lace Dress ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201542.jpg|White-blue Dress with Cuffs ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201554.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201553.jpg Kimonos - 1 February 2014 It started on 1st February 2014. You can buy 9 Star Imports Items, 7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash (some of them can be bought via It or Miss - they are originally Halloween Party garments). You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. raa1.png raa2.png raa3.png ra1406.jpg|Pink Rose Kimono ra1407.jpg|Black Blossom Kimono Dress ra1408.jpg|Ivory Blossom Kimono Dress ra1409.jpg|Purple Blossom Kimono Dress ra1410.jpg|Red Black Cherry Blossom Kimono ra1411.jpg|Pink Cherry Blossom Kimono Dress ra1412.jpg|Blue Cherry Blossom Kimono Dress ra1413.jpg|Purple Gold Rose Kimono ra1414.jpg|Blue Red Rose Kimono Valentine's Day - 14th February 2014 It started on 14th February 2014. You can buy 9 Elite Members Only Items, 7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash. You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. ra1416.jpg ravs.png ravs2.png ravs1417.jpg|Hot Pink Gorgeous Flower Dress ravs1418.jpg|Pink Diamond Heart Ring ravs1419.jpg|Pink Diamond Heart Earrings ravs1420.jpg|Pink Diamond Heart Necklace ravs1421.jpg|Flower Print Tights ravs1425.jpg|Sweet Pink Sequin Shoes ravs1422.jpg|Sweet Pink Sequin Bag ravs1423.jpg|Black Dress Sweet Kiss ravs1424.jpg|Pink Ribbon Dress It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000245.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000244.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000261.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000260.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000256.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000255.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000254.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000253.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000251.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000250.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000249.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000248.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000247.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 0000000246.jpg Lingerie - 28th February 2014 It started on 28th February 2014. You can buy 8 Elite Members Only Items, 6 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash, and a Hair Style . You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. olympicflames1438.jpg Ral1.png Ral2.png olympicflames1440.jpg|Spring Hairstyle with Tiara olympicflames1441.jpg|Violet Green Garter Belt and Stockings olympicflames1442.jpg|Violet Green Sexy Corset olympicflames1443.jpg|Violet Green Sexy Bra olympicflames1444.jpg|Beige Blue Garter Belt and Stockings olympicflames1445.jpg|Beige Blue Sexy Corset olympicflames1446.jpg|Beige Blue Sexy Bra olympicflames1447.jpg|Pink Flower Print Heels olympicflames1448.jpg|Pink Flower Print Handbag It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000352 (2).jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000353 (2).jpg Brazilian Carnival - 15th March 2014 It started on 15th March 2014. You can buy 8 Elite Members Only Items, 6 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash, and a Hair Style . You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. raf1.png raf2.png raf3.png Raf1481.jpg|Brazilian Carnival Hairstyle with Feather Raf1480.jpg|Orange Brazilian Carnival Wings Raf1479.jpg|Green Brazilian Carnival Wings Raf1478.jpg|Golden Brazilian Carnival Wings Raf1477.jpg|Golden Purple Brazilian Carnival Suit Raf1476.jpg|Silver Rose Brazilian Carnival Costume Raf1475.jpg|Golden Green Brazilian Carnival Costume Raf1473.jpg|Golden Gladiator Samba Boots Raf1472.jpg|Gladiator Samba Boots ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011123.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011124.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011131.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011130.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011129.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011128.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011127.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011126.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000570.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000569.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000568.jpg Bohemian Collection - 28th March 2014 It started on 28th March 2014. You can buy 8 Elite Members Only Items, 6 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash, and a Hair Style . You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. Emo1.JPG Emo2.JPG Firstfl1516.jpg|Boho-chic Hairstyle with Two Braids Firstfl1515.jpg|Blue Boho-chic Dress with Flower Ornament Firstfl1514.jpg|Brown Boho-chic Dress with Feather Ornament Firstfl1513.jpg|Yellow Purple Boho-chic Dress with Ornament Firstfl1512.jpg|Blue Bag with Leather Fringe and Feather Ornament Firstfl1511.jpg|Brown Soft Leather Shoes with Lily Firstfl1510.jpg|Boho-chic Half Boots with Webbing Firstfl1508.jpg|Boho-chic Webbing Bracelet Firstfl1507.jpg|Blue Yellow Feather Necklace 10153276 10201879535297890 1257002451 n.jpg 1907307 10201879537777952 1507276918 n.jpg 734379 10201879531977807 1946008661 n.jpg 1601118 10201879849225738 122253467 n.jpg|Boho-chic Hairstyle with Two Braids ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011203.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 2011202.jpg Raincoats and umbrellas - 12th April 2014 It started on 12th April 2014. You can buy 8 Elite Members Only Items, 6 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash, and a Hair Style . You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. ra1523_Imports.jpg ra1524_Imports.jpg ra1525_Imports.jpg ra1526_Imports.jpg|Yellow Waterproof Hat ra1527_Imports.jpg|Transparent Yellow Stripped Raincoat ra1528_Imports.jpg|Transparent Pink Raincoat ra1529_Imports.jpg|Yellow Thick Raincoat ra1530_Imports.jpg|Yellow Umbrella ra1531_Imports.jpg|Green Umbrella ra1532_Imports.jpg|Pink Umbrella ra1533_Imports.jpg|Cheerful Stripped Gumboots ra1534_Imports.jpg|Pink Waterproof Half Boots Hair Styles - 26th April 2014 It started on 26th April 2013. You can buy 9 hair styles (7 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash). You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All the Hair Styles are Couture Items and are for , , and . ra1542_Imports.jpg ra1543_Imports.jpg ra1544_Imports.jpg ra1545_Imports.jpg|Neat Middle Length Care with Flowers ra1546_Imports.jpg|Rainbow Wild Child Hairstyle ra1547_Imports.jpg|Refined Hairstyle with Diamonds ra1548_Imports.jpg|Sloppy Braid on the Right Side ra1549_Imports.jpg|Short Hairs with Black Hair Band ra1550_Imports.jpg|Disheveled Boho Diva Hairstyle ra1551_Imports.jpg|Two Thick Ponytails with Pink and Blue Tips ra1552_Imports.jpg|Short Punk Hairstyle ra1553_Imports.jpg|Middle Length Care with Hairpins Red Collection - 9th May 2014 It started on 28th March 2014. You can buy 8 Elite Members Only Items, 6 in Diamonds and 2 in Cash, and a Hair Style . You also get a ZING! Energy Drink when you enter the event. All clothes are Couture Items. ra1559.jpg ra1560.jpg ra1561.jpg Ra1562.jpg Ra1563.jpg|Elegant Red Dress with Sequins and Belt Ra1564.jpg|Red Dress with Stars and a Belt Ra1565.jpg|Red Dress with Black Stripe and Belt Ra1566.jpg|Red Stockings with Gold Pattern Ra1567.jpg|Red Patent Leather Boots with Studs Ra1568.jpg|Gold Sequin Bag with Red Feather Ra1569.jpg|Gold Necklace with Rubies Ra1570.jpg|Gold Bracelet with White Enamel and Rubies Category:It Girl Category:Special Promotions, Events, etc. Category:Non-Store Clothes Category:Hair Styles Category:Lists